


The Sexual Advent - Day 1

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Advent - Day 1

On the first day of the sexual advent - anonymity.

 

John didn’t tell Sherlock his plans for the night, he just secured a heavy blindfold around Sherlock’s head, completely blocking his vision neck and led him downstairs to the waiting cab.  They road in silence for twenty minutes before they reached their destination. John paid the cabbie and helped Sherlock out of the car.

“Four steps up.” John told Sherlock as he led him into the building.

Sherlock heard the door open and then close. He could hear music and voices but they were faint, like they were behind closed doors.  John led him down a long hall way. He heard a door open.

“There is a flight of twenty stairs going down,” John said, “be careful.”

Sherlock counted as descended the stairs. When they reached the bottom, John helped Sherlock out of his coat.

“Strip.” John ordered, “But don’t remove the blindfold.”

Sherlock quickly removed is clothes. John gave his ass a squeeze as he kissed him, making Sherlock moan.

“Are you ready?” John asked.

Sherlock nodded. He heard another door open and felt John’s hand in the small of his back, guiding him forward and then John’s hand was gone and the door slammed shut.  Sherlock tried to move forward only to bump into a wall. When he tried to step back he hit another one. He discovered he could not stretch his arms out, only bend them from the elbow, his hands brushing walls when he did. He could turn in a complete circle, but not take a step. He realized his was in a very narrow cell, an anonymity cell. John had given him anonymity for the first day of the sexual advent. He couldn’t see or hear anything but he could smell perfume, cigarette smoke, whiskey, and the sharp musky scent of sex, lots of sex. He heard a soft scrapping sound and then something brushed against his hip, causing him to jump. As realized it was a hand touching him, several more made contact with his body. Sherlock turned, trying to get away from the hands only to realize the size of the cell did not allow him to. His heart raced as the hands ran along his thighs and ass, caressing across his chest and back, and through his hair. Fingers pinched his nipples and teased along the crack of his ass.  Sherlock twisted and turned, trying to get away, but the hands were everywhere. He couldn’t get away; all he could do was take whatever the hands did.

He moaned as his cock swelled at the idea of being at the mercy of anonymous strangers, free to do what every they wanted to him.  He pressed against the hands groping at his groin until one of them grabbed his cock and another began to fondle his balls. He pressed back on the hands caressing his ass until he felt the callused pad of a fingertip against his hole.  The finger slowly pushed inside him and then slid back out. When it pushed back in, it was joined by another on a different hand. Sherlock hissed as the fingers began to stretch him and then gasped as one pressed down on his prostate. Hands gripped his hips, holding him still as the fingers slid in and out of his ass. The hand on his cock began to move, stroking  along his shaft, giving the head of his cock a squeeze each time it go to the end. Sherlock moaned his nipples were pinched, his hair pulled, and his balls squeezed.

“More.” he begged.

Three more fingers joined the ones in his ass. The hands on his hips began to rock him back and forth, impaling him on the finger dildo and pushing his cock through the fist that encased it.

“More,” he begged again, “more, more, more.”

Sherlock lost count as more and more fingers entered him, stretching him, filling him. He was slammed back and forth, his mind humming with the white noise of pleasure.  His orgasm started at his toes and spread over his whole body, causing him to jerk and twitch as he came, his screams bouncing off the walls. The hands slowed and then stopped their movements. One by one the fingers slid out of his ass. He was eased to his knees. One hand petted his hair, another gave his ass a gentle squeeze and then he was alone with just the sound of his ragged breathing. The door to the cell opened and someone touched his sweaty back, making him start.

“Easy, Sherlock, I’ve got you.” John soothed as he helped Sherlock to his feet.

Sherlock hummed to himself, feeling like he was drifting while John cleaned him off and helped him get dresses. He followed John back up the stairs and into a cab, curling against John with his head on his shoulder. John led him up to their flat, undressed him, and tucked him into bed. Sherlock wrapped his body around John’s and nuzzled his neck.

“Thank you.” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” John replied. “Happy advent.”

“”Happy advent.” Sherlock said.


End file.
